


The Silence ((Tmnt 2012 Poem))

by ServantofFeeless



Category: Same As It Never Was TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied Turtlecest, Implied t-cest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantofFeeless/pseuds/ServantofFeeless
Summary: A short poem! This basically is SAINW based but set in the 2012 TMNT series.





	The Silence ((Tmnt 2012 Poem))

**Author's Note:**

> Just think about what if in the episode: The Power Inside Her
> 
>  
> 
> Donnie was sent to a SAINW version of the 2012 series. Things were basically the same. Leo is blind, Raph lost an eye, Mikey lost his water balloon throwing arm. April is leader of the Resistance, Splinter is dead, Karai/Miwa killed Splinter against her will but escaped from the Shredder's clutches. The turtles have to fight Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Xever, Bebop and Rocksteady along with foot Ninja at the final battle. 
> 
> Mikey is killed protecting Donnie from Rahzar. Leo is killed by Tiger Claw and so is Raphael. 
> 
> Xever is already dead, having been killed off by Raph before he died. Rahzar is killed by Donnie in revenge for Mikey. April kills Tiger Claw with her rocket launcher. Bebop and Rocksteady decide to flee the scene before they end up dead. And Donnie finishes Super Shredder off. You can use your imagination how the 2012 TMNT SAINW universe final battle between Donnie and Shredder would go down. I might actually write about this one day. But for now here's a SAINW 2012 Raph/Leo poem I made years ago. I hope you enjoy~

The silence is crippling

As the once blue water of New York's port runs red and the tide keeps rippling

I see within the darkness of my mind those sapphire eyes

As the day slowly dies

 

 

 

We've lost many things, you lost your sight and I lost an eye

So many friends we've had to bid a goodbye

Mikey's arm is forever lost

Donnie's vanishing brought too much of a cost

 

 

 

The silence is killing me

Saddened that you can no longer see

That things you once cared for might no longer be there the next day 

I regret letting you leave and walk away

 

 

 

I should have kept you from walking out of our lives

Now all that everyone tries to do is survive

Keeping a low profile in a world ruled by an iron gauntlet

A ruler unfazed and dauntless

 

 

 

I'm all alone in this world so pointless

I'm practically almost lifeless

I never thought I needed you as much as I do

I'm not sure if I can do it alone, how can you?

 

 

 

How can you still brave another dawn

How can you still move on when you know how much is broken and gone

How do you deal with being blind

How do you deal with your fragile state of mind

 

 

 

My heart aches and I squeeze my emerald eye shut trying to keep the tears at bay

Never before have I longed for you to wrap your arms around me and tell me it'd all be okay

I love you big bro

And you need to know...

 

 

 

"I love yah big bro, and I need yah always have and always will."

 

 

And then two strong and minty green skinned arms decorated in battles scars encircle me from behind, and link around me to pull me into a hug.

 

 

A chin rests upon my shoulder. "Leo?"

 

 

"I love you too little brother."

 

 

And then you're here. And no words pass between us. No words need to be spoken. All we need now is the reassurance that we are here for each other. That we are alive. Finally for once the broken world around us seems at peace.

 

 

This is all we need... The silence.


End file.
